Una promesa que no se puede cumplir
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: En el pasado él pudo no llegar a ser lo que hoy es...


**Hey, Hey, Hey! Paso a dejar un pequeño relato de Servamp, espero lo disfruten mucho cariños para todos.**

 **simbología:**

 **(T/N)=tu nombre**

 **(T/A)=tu apellido**

 **(C/O)=color de ojos**

 **(C/C)=color de cabello**

* * *

 ** _Una promesa que no se puede cumplir_**

Él es la Melancolía, él se sume en todo lo quejumbroso del mundo, busca un sentido para seguir, cree el haberlo encontrado en una guerra sin cuartel contra sus hermanos y los humanos, a los únicos que muestra afecto es sus subclases, pero el mayor efecto fue para su maestro y para ella, aquella humana que hace cientos de años lo acogió y cuido cuando pensó que tan solo era un pequeño espíritu zorro abandonado.

El día en la ciudad lo llevo a recordar su pequeña vida junto a ella, antes de que los encontraran, antes de que le terminaran de arrebatar todo lo que tenía, se quitó los lentes y dirigió su mirada al cielo tapizado de nubes grises, una lágrima imperceptible se deslizó por su mejilla, tomando un broche en forma de flor de cerezo comenzó a recordar…

.

.

-Tsubaki, Tsubaki-me escuchas-la voz de ella resonaba en sus recuerdos-venga, ayúdame con estas cuerdas, sabes que soy pequeña y no logro atarlas a los árboles-le pedía mientras el azabache tomaba una siesta en el pórtico de la casa de (T/N)

-(T/N), para qué quieres atar esas cuerdas a los árboles, qué tramas?- se levantó sonriendo de medio lado mientras tomaba lo que la chica peli (C/C) le tendía.

-tu solo hazlo y después verás para que es- le sonrió de aquella forma que desbarataba su fachada de despreocupado.

Luego de estar con aquello Tsubaki se dio cuenta que lo que hacía (T/N) era un columpio, cuando hubieron terminado la chica se subió al columpio y le pidió al pelinegro que la meciera, había olvidado completamente lo que era estar con alguien más el solo necesitarse el uno al otro, solo buscaba la forma de comenzar su venganza contra quien había matado al sensei, pero cuando la encontró a ella sintió que había recuperado parte de lo que aquel día el Servamp de la Pereza le había arrebatado. Su risa no era forzada y la nostalgia de sus ojos se apaciguaba. Mientras la mecía de uno de sus bolsillos saco un broche para el cabello en forma de flor de cerezo y mientras frenaba el columpio se lo acomodo en la cabeza de (T/N), ella le dedico una sonrisa radiante y beso la mejilla de Tsubaki logrando sorprenderlo, para luego seguir columpiándola.

Aquellos meses con (T/N) habían sonado parte de su ser, pero la felicidad parecía querer escapar de él, una noche cuando ambos descansaban mirándose al rostro como habían acostumbrado, ella sin pensarlo tomo entre sus manos el rostro melancólico del ojirojo y deposito aquella caricia conocida por beso, Tsubaki estaba sorprendido, aquel contacto lo había pillado desprevenido, pero aquel contacto sería también el ultimo, él la tomo entre sus brazos fundiéndose entre más besos, sin percatarse de lo que se les avecinaba, un hombre acaudalado había cortejado a (T/N) pero esta le había rechazado, ella era conocida por ser la custodia de los pequeños templos de las montañas, era una buena muchacha digna de ser esposa de cualquiera de ellos, pero había escogido estar junto a un extraño, quien por una treta del destino había sido descubierto como un vampiro un monstruo, y aquella noche los aldeanos atacaron la pequeña cabaña que compartían, no hubo tiempo de reacción el fuego consumió todo a su paso, Tsubaki en su desesperación por protegerla hirió a varios aldeanos, pero (T/N) se interpuso, saliendo ella herida por una de las armas que llevaban.

-(T/N), (T/N), mírame, por qué te interpusiste, por qué los defiendes?- la tomo entre sus brazos acercándola a su pecho.

-Ts…Tsu…Tsubaki, ta…también sería herido, yo, yo, yo no quiero que dañen a Tsubaki, porque yo, yo amo a Tsubaki- las fuerzas la estaban abandonando-yo no quiero que Tsubaki, mate a nadie, por, por favor- con las pocas fuerzas que tenía levanto su mano para acariciar el rostro del pelinegro-prométem…prométemelo-extendió su meñique hacia él.

-(T/N), sí lo prometo, pero ahora ten bebé mi sangre, así podrás quedarte conmigo, (T/N) bébela-se había hecho un corte en la muñeca donde fluía un pequeño chorro de sangre-(T/N)? T/N)?-pero era tarde la oji(C/O) ya no respondía, su tiempo se había detenido.

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre dejo el cuerpo de la muchacha a los pies del árbol donde habían puesto el columpio, y susurrando un " _perdón (T/N), pero no podré cumplir lo que me pediste",_ se abalanzó sobre los aldeanos deshaciéndose de cada uno de ellos, al parecer su destino sería vagar con su melancolía y en completa soledad.

.

Volvió al presente, retiro la pequeña lagrima rebelde de su mejilla, acomodo sus lentes y guardando el pequeño broche que había tomado de uno de sus bolsillos se preparó para el enfrentamiento con sus hermanos, al fin podría saldar cuentas con su hermano mayor y acabar de una vez por toda con todo y todos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado cariños para todos XOXOXOXO**


End file.
